dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Justice (quest)
It seems obvious from the descriptions of the the materials "Sela Petrae" and "Drakestone" are both saltpeter and sulfur respectively, two of the main ingredients for gunpowder. (talk) (SPOILER) It will become obvious that a crazed, misunderstanding Anders has intentionally lied to Hawke about his freeing "ritual" and has planted something that goes Boom in the chantry. His dialogue even alludes to this.--Diosprometheus (talk) 00:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) As insinuating as his dialog is, it's still so vague that I'm left wondering whether I really do want to help the irritant. I'm playing a straight-arrow Good Hawke who's been supportive of the guy, but now it's come to point in this game where we might have to go against a friend for his sake, as I did with Merrill. Not sure, however, if I really do want to refuse to help because there's hardly any indication of the consequences. I could just read about it on the related quest but I hate spoilers more than not knowing for now. Ah hell... guess it's not a plot flaw, as DA2 goes. In fact, in a way, it's refreshingly realistic. I'll hafta go with my gut feeling. The article doesn't mention it, but perhaps going over to the Chantry and then changing my mind when talking to the Grand Cleric is possible. It'd serve as a sort of middle ground, maybe. - (talk) 03:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Warning Elthina Note: I was unable to talk to Elthina or Ser Cullen after telling Anders that I wouldnt help him get into the chanrty - done on pc patch 1.03 (is it a glitch? - needs comfirmation). I had however helped him gather the ingredients, though I dont know if that made a difference or not. All Elthina does is keep repeating the first line of the cutscene where you try to warn her to leave after doing the Faith quest. And as for Ser Cullen when I tried to talk to him I didnt even get a cutscene, he just starts saying the usual random things when you click on him. :For Ser Cullen, you need to be a rival. It is written in the article. If you are a friend, you do not have the option. For Elthina, I can confirm (PC 1.03) that the option becomes unavailable once you accept the Faith quest. You need to reject Anders' quest before even starting Faith if you want to see this dialogue. The article was updated accordingly. Asherinka (talk) 12:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Speculative real-world comparisons OK, let's talk about it, Kelcat. What exactly is speculative about this entry: * The items that you collect are two of the components for gunpowder, the secret of which is supposedly only possessed by the Qunari in Thedas (cf. Blackpowder Promise, Blackpowder Courtesy). Sela Petrae is saltpetre (Latin: sal petræ), which can be extracted from urine, guano, and the like. Drakestone is sulfur, which can be found in many mineral deposits. (The third component, charcoal, is probably plentiful enough that he doesn't need assistance for that ingredient.) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 21:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) : Several things, really. First off, I'm not aware of there ever being any canonical statement that blackpowder = gunpowder. I could be wrong about that, though I don't know what the source would be. Other parts are that there has been no canonical or developer confirmation of the following things: a) there are only 3 components for blackpowder b) Sela Petrae is definitely saltpetre c) Drakestone is definitely sulfer d) Charcoal is the third ingredient e) the reason why Anders doesn't have you help him get charcoal is because it's "probably plentiful" Real world comparisons are usually frowned upon on the wiki (though some exceptions are made, see the trivia guidelines), but add in that you're stating these as fact definitely makes it problematic. If you have sources that state all of these things are true and have been verified either canonically or by BioWare, by all means add it back in with the sources cited. Until then, I'm going to go with it being speculation. Kelcat (talk) 21:37, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, gunpowder IRL does consist of these three ingredients, according to Wikipedia, and "Sela Petrae" can hardly be anything other than saltpeter. But my argument does fall apart because there seems to be, indeed, no official statement that the Qunari blackpowder is the same as black powder IRL... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Suspect Approval "Accepting the quest via 'Kind' / diplomatic responses: Anders: friendship (+15)" Just did that and got just +5, No, Anders was not maxed out, although he would have been (just) had I got the +15. --unsigned-- Final conversation with Anders in his clinic, rival romance, didn't use all dialogue options, but did use most. Got +15 rivalry, didn't max rivalry; think I still got 5-10 rivalry left to go. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:08, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Disarm Traps in Cave The quest explains that there are 7 complex traps in the caves. I only was able to find two or three of them. Are there a few of them that are automatically triggered for the spiders to appear? I had Varric in my party and he had the appropriate amount of Cunning to be able to detect and disarm all traps of all levels. FyreFry8 (talk) 02:43, July 26, 2016 (UTC)FyreFry8